With the progress of computer technology and the rapid growth of Internet, the service or utility rendered by the Internet is mushrooming. Therefore, the cloud computing systems consisted of a number of computers and data centers are increasing. In order to allow the data center to provide more services or utilities over the Internet, the number of the computer or server of the data center has to be increased. As a result, the problems arising from the power supply and the power distribution as well as the power management of the data center is forthcoming. In order to meet the demands of power supply, distribution and management for the data center, the data center uses power distribution units to distribute the required power for each computer or server. Furthermore, a remote power management system is employed to manage each power distribution unit to check whether each power distribution unit supplies the required power for the computers or servers, thereby optimizing the power efficiency for the data center.
Referring to FIG. 1, in which the systematic architecture of a conventional power management architecture for data centers is shown. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional power management architecture for data centers 1 employs a remote power management system to manage the operation of the computers or servers 14 connected to the power distribution units 12. The computer or servers 14a-14d of the data center is stacked on a cabinet 15. Each data center includes a plurality of cabinets. Thus, a cloud computing system consisted of computers or servers 14a-14d is formed. As shown, each computer or server 14a-14d is connected to a corresponding power distribution unit 12a, 12b. However, each power distribution unit 12 may be connected to two or more computers or servers 14a-14d. For example, the power distribution unit 12a includes a plurality of outlets. Hence, the power distribution unit 12a may be connected to a plurality of computers or servers 14b, 14c in addition to a corresponding computer or server 14a. Each outlet of the power distribution unit 12 includes a switch element (not shown). With the switching operation of the switch elements, the power management, distribution and control of the computers or servers 14a-14d can be implemented.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing the power management and information transmission architecture of a conventional data center. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, each computer or server 14a-14d includes a central processing unit (CPU) 140 and a power supply unit 141. The CPU 140 of the computer or server 14a is connected to the network management system 13 through a first external network 16a. The network management system 13 is connected to the remote power management system 11 through a second external network 16b. On the other hand, the power distribution unit 12a is connected to the remote power management system 11 through the same network channel and is remotely controlled by the remote power management system 11. Each power distribution unit 12 is connected to the power supply unit in the corresponding computer or server 14a-14c through the cable 18 for supplying power to the corresponding computer or server 14a-14c. 
Generally, the power supply unit 141 will actively and periodically detect the power consumption information or the energy consumption information of the computer or server 14. For example, the power supply unit 141 will actively and periodically detect the information about the output power, power consumption, power supplying status of each outlet and the information about the input voltage, input current, and the power consumption of the power supply unit 141. Next, the information is transmitted to the network management system 13 by the computer or server 14 through the first external network 16a. The network management system 13 will transmit these power status information to the remote power management system 11 through the second external network 16b, so that the remote power management system 11 can periodically receive the power status information of each computer or server 14 and remotely control the power distribution units 12a, 12b through the same network channel. Therefore, the remote power management system 11 can management the overall power usage.
However, each computer or server 14 is configured to connect to the remote power management system 11 and transmit information to the remote power management system 11 through the same data transmission channel. Hence, the larger data stream will congest the network channel and affect the data transmission speed. Also, when the computer or server 14 is under the normal operating mode, if the first external network 16a or the second external network 16b is congested or inaccessible, the remote power management system 11 can not acquire the information of each computer or server 14a-14d through the network channel and can not control the power distribution units 12a, 12b. Furthermore, when the remote power management system 11 can not acquire the information of the computer or server 14 through the network channel, it is required to detect and confirm if the network is inaccessible or the computer or server 14 is malfunctioned, impaired, or crashed. This would disturb the operator of the remote power management system 11.
More disadvantageously, if one of the computers or servers 14 in the data center is malfunctioned, impaired, or crashed, the remote power management system 11 can only ascertain which computer or server 14 did not transmit data without the ability of ascertaining which computer or server 14 is problematic and the address of the problematic computer or server 14, as the conventional power management architecture 1 does not provide the function of positioning and addressing. When it is desired to repair or reboot the malfunctioned, impaired, or crashed computer or server 14, it is required for the operator to move to the data center and inspect the computers or servers 14 in the cabinet 15, so as to find out the malfunctioned, impaired, or crashed computer or server 14 for repair or reboot. As the number of the computers or servers 14 in each data center is large and the conventional power management architecture is incapable of providing the function of positioning and addressing and incapable of rebooting the computers or servers 14 automatically, the operator or maintainer of the power management system will be bothered by the complex repair operation and wasted inspection and repair time and cost.